Out of the Chocolate Box
by RoadwayFox
Summary: Life is always unexpected. Her life seemed to be extra-unexpected. London seemed to hold even more in store for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of the Chocolate Box**

"_Get out of here!" _

_The loud noise broke my trance and though my eyes could gather only lots of blood and rage, fighting people and screaming insults, I made myself get a grip (as much as possible) and retreat further into the corner. Why corner? Well, because it was the only place I could actually sorta hide into! Someone who screamed for me to get out never took into the account that there was NOWHERE to get out. All sorts of hits and punches were thrown and they made my escape impossible without getting at least a couple of them. _

"_Oh…would ya look at that?" I looked up, clutching my purse to my chest. My breathing was shallow as my eyes rested on a rather big dark-skinned man with purely white teeth as he wickedly checked me out. "What a bird like you doin' in a place like this?"_

_I should have bit my tongue, I know. Instead this came out:_

"_And what a goblin like yourself Is doing here? It's a mad world, trust me."_

_That definitely hit some kind of nerve (maybe his mom used to call him that and didn't love him enough, I wouldn't know) because he charged at me._

"_What a sharp tongue ya got there.." His voice transitioned into a dangerous whisper. "Why don't we work on ripping it out?"_

_Something in the manner of his threat told me that he might actually go through with it. Or maybe it was all the brutality that was going on in the dark ally of one of the most wonderful capital cities of Europe. _

"_Micky, get done with the lass!" The words made the guy, Micky, turn around to nod to his…friend…I'm not sure I'd call a friend a person with whom you go around shaking life out of people…but then, what do I know?_

_Fortunately for me (and unfortunately for my new acquaintance Micky) the distraction gave me enough time to take out the pepper spray and when he turned around he was met with more than one sprays in the eyes. _

_Mickey screamed and though one hand went to his eyes, the other gripped my throat hard, pinning me to the wall. There was a dull thud and my head went dizzy. The guy that was holding me screamed in pain and screamed some very offensive names._

_The truth was by that time I really stopped feeling and seeing anything and felt myself going numb a little from the depravation of oxygen. I struggled, I really did! Not one of these damsels in distress! But he was tall, strong and angry…and temporary blind thanks to me. The odds were in his favor by far. _

_I felt Micky unclench his enormous hands but my vision went all blurry and the darkness took over…_

"Miss Sage?"

I stirred and open my eyes to see a nurse in front my hospital bed with a chart in her hands.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." I cleared my throat. "When did I get here?"

"A gentleman brought you in yesterday night. We got you name from the driver's license in your purse. You have a slight concussion and bruises all over you throat area."

I coughed slightly and tried to feel my neck with my hands getting a respond with sharp pain. Grimacing I looked back at the nurse.

"There's no need to keep you here any longer, I'll get the doctor to sign the papers. But I have to ask, you realize that we call the police in the cases like this."

"Hm…there's really no need for that. Somebody just tried to mug me and I don't remember anything about him beside the fact that it was a He." I shrugged. That was a lie but I was a remarkably good actress.

"Do you need me to call anyone? Relatives, maybe?"

"No, thank you. I don't have relatives here and I wouldn't bother anyone back home for a simple concussion."

The nurse nodded but the worry expression painted her features. She seemed to be around fifty with greying hair and I could only guess that she already had grandchildren – she just had that kind of look and aura around her.

"But I'm staying with a friend and I'm sure she'll do her best to get me on my feet soon enough." I smiled.

"Alright then. Your things are under the bed. I'll just get you signed out and some medication in case your neck or head will be a trouble."

"As in painkillers?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm a fast healer. There won't be any need for that." I smiled sweetly again.

After giving me another suspicions look, she turned to the door but stopped a couple steps after:

"Oh, and miss Sage."

"Call me Calina."

"Calina, that's a beautiful name..Well, the man who brought you in yesterday, he was in a hurry and dropped his wallet."

She fished a black leather item from the pocket of her scrubs and handed it to me.

"Thanks.." I said unsure.

"I thought you might want to thank him for help." She again made her way to the door. "A very handsome young man, if I may notice."

I chuckled and she left.

I flipped the wallet in my hands a couple times before opening it for inspection. There were some bills in it, couple credit cards, tickets to what seemed like a football game and a driver's license. _Bingo! Well, hello, Peter Danham. _

**A\N – Hello-hello, everybody! I finally got my hands on the GSH story. Ow took me long enough though… Of course, I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's. Just so we get disclaimer out of the way!**

**Anyway, I would be thrilled to know what you think, what are your thoughts on Calina so far. And yes, we've already seen Micky (the sneaky git) so fast into the story. Well, waiting !impatiently! for your reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

My head was still hurting a little but it was more annoying than anything worth worrying about. By the time it was around eleven I was standing across the street from the pub named "Abbey" trying to window-gaze. It was one of those bars, you could tell. The audience there was there for ages and the newbies were stared at. It helped that I was a girl, girls are always welcome.

The wind blew sharply sending my hair right at my face, covering my eyes and making my use my hands to wipe them away. I wrapped my leather jacket around me tightly and strolled through the road and straight into the pub.

It was crowdy. Well, it was Saturday, so understandable. Taking a look around, I couldn't detect my target and settled for the bar.

The music was loud, the alcohol was all around and tipsy slash drunk people were playing billiards and…socializing. A rather big man bumped into me and trying to apologize spilled one of his pints.

"Ouch!" But I was fast enough and jumped out of the way, bumping into someone myself. The bar on Saturday night is an unstoppable domino effect.

"Sorry, lass!" He screamed over the noise.

I raised my brows but didn't try to answer and just continued with my way.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The question flew near my ears before I even positioned myself on the stool.

"Hold on, tiger." I said as I finally took off the jacket for there was rather heated inside with all the people and booze going around but left the scarf on. I looked to my left at a rather nice guy in his mid -twenties with dark hair and mischievous eyes.

"Done? So how about that drink?"

"Ok."

"What's your poison?" He slammed a hand on the counter.

"Tequila." I supplied.

"I pegged you for one of those fancy lil' drinks ladies!" His laughter boomed into my ear and he slammed the same hand on the bar to draw the bartender's attention. "Terry!"

"Beers for me and the boys and tequila shot for my new lady-friend here."

"Two." I corrected him.

He looked at me amused for a second and turned back to the elderly gentleman behind the counter.

"Two."

I smiled in thanks as soon as the drinks arrived.

"So, your first time here?" The guy asked, he was rather nice but apparently didn't understand that I was about to except only tequila from him.

"Yes."

I dropped back one shot.

"I'm Swill."

I licked the salt from my hand and took another shot, concluding the deed with the bite on a lime.

I cracked the bones on my neck slightly feeling the liquor travelling slowly through my system and turned to Swill, taking the jacket in my hand:

"It was nice to meet you, Swill."

I smiled and took off to the other end of the bar where I spotted Terry.

"Wait!..." But whatever he was saying got lost in the music.

I saw Terry entering the door with the "Stuff Only" sign and re-entering the bar with a several bottles in hands while a young girl filled his spot behind the counter which was a definite shock for her, she seemed to be slightly frightened of…well, everything that was going on around. She was blond, around eighteen and had eyes like a bambi cartoon that blinked to fast.

"Daisy!" Terry screamed apparently to her but she was oblivious.

"Hey, you're Terry, right?" I caught him on the way.

"Yes, who's asking?"

"Doesn't matter. I just have a quick question."

"Well, look around, bird! There's chaos in here. Only one waitress and the zombie I took behind the bar is obviously of no use." He scowlded and the bottle of Jack Daniels almost crushed the floor but the instincts kicked in and it was in my hands before it could get acquainted with the floor.

"Nice catch." Terry mused.

"What's so hard about two pints, two shots of vodka and a cocktail for my girl?" The man with a couple bills in hand was very angry and shouting at the young blond.

"Daisy!" Terry tried again potting to bottles on the shelves.

"Did you say? Two…" Daisy seemed to wake up but to no avail actually.

I sighed and pushed past Terry and moved Daisy slightly with my hips, throwing my jacket on the small stool at the end of the bar.

I looked around and my eyes caught all the general liquid placement. I spinned a vodka bottle, taking out two shot glassed on the counter. I poured two shots.

"Your vodka. Beer is coming." I smiled to the bewildered customer.

"Daisy." I called. She looked at me unsure. " be a doll and get two beers for the gentleman over here."

The blond gazed behind me but didn't question and went for the drinks.

"Now what kind of cocktail would you like for you lady?" I smiled a perfectly fake smile with my hands on the counter.

"How should I know?! Something sweet…for a girl!" He said again.

"Well let's use our imagination then…" I took out a deep glass and threw some chopped ice in. "How about we start with some cranberry juice and some fresh lemon juice."

The customer was watching as if I was showing some kind of a magic trick.

"One third cuantro…and a single pitch of Tabasco."

I blew at the glass so the spice would cover the surface evenly.

"It will blow her mind." I whispered devilishly and looked up. "Trust me."

"Wow! Thank you, sweetheart! Keep the change." He handed me the bills and glared at Daisy who came back with the pints.

Wiping the counter I turned to see very amused Terry, smiling at me.

"What?" I smirked. "Your girl was having a panic attack and he was about to start crushing this place. And to your luck I used to work the bar. And what's more your luck – every bar is the same."

"What's you name again, bird?"

I chuckled but told him. "Calina."

"You old enough to drink?" Basically his question meant if I was old enough to serve alcohol.

"I'm twenty two." I said simply.

"Good enough. What was your question earlier, Calina?"

"I need to find Peter Dunham. And his neighbor told me he's here often."

"You need Pete Dunham?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" I turned to look at the older man while slicing lemon.

"Tell you what, kid. Help me with this mess tonight. You work the bar, I pay you good money, even extra plus all your tips. Then I take you to Dunham." He smiled slyly and I knew that the old fox was not telling me something.

A moment later I nodded:

"What the hell? I wouldn't say no to some extra money."

"That's ma girl. Daisy, you listen to Calina tonight, you got it?"

Not bothering to listen to whatever answer the blond was offering Terry took off to the other end of the bar and I looked up to my former drinking buddy roll up to the counter once again.

"What can I get you, Swill?" I asked still slicing the lemon.

"What's going on? You work here?" He asked truly shocked.

"Just for tonight. So?" I looked up. "Let me guess? Beer for you and the boys?"

He grinned boyishly. "And don't forget a shot for yourself."

I half-smiled, turning to grab the drinks.

"How do I call you if you and I gonna see each other more often?" He tried again.

I sighed. "Call me whatever you want, Swill. Whatever you want."

And I knocked back the shot of tequila he paid for.

**A\N – And I solemnly promise you Pete in the next chapter!))**

**Please, your thoughts\reviews\suggestions\flames are welcomed! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**A\N – Everyone who left a review, thank you so much! Keep keep keep them coming! I love to read them, you're my motivation!**_

_**Btw, if I haven't mentioned this before – I don't own anything besides the plot and the characters you don't recognize from the movie. But I think, you already know that! **_

-\-

"Where are you from? You've got this accent…"

"Oh my God, Swill.." I sighed tiredly and popped my head with my elbows on the counter. "Do you have a home? Maybe you should visit it?"

I wasn't harsh but he's come up for a refill about five times already. It was around two and the crowd started to die down. There were some people behind the coulter but most were playing the stick and balls game and sitting in the booths.

"Why wouldn't you tell me your name?" He sounded like a boy who wanted to torture a toy out of his mother.

"Ok, let's get something straight. The chain of command for tonight. I've got the booze, you're on the other side of the counter. So the situation when I'm mad at you and don't give you any booze it's a lose-lose one because you don't get beer and I don't get generous tips but…I'll willing to give in onto this temptation if you don't stop whining."

"Stay here forever…" I've heard Terry behind me chuckle and say softly.

Swill finally nodded and stood silently waiting for me to get his beer.

"Is he always like that?" I chuckled when I reached Terry near the place where the beer bottles were.

"He's a nice guy, don't mind him." The old man answered, helping me. "But you are very good at this."

I smirked:

"Costs of zealous youth."

"What's your accent?"

"Bulgaria." I said simply then smiled and added. "You're a man of many questions, Terry."

"I just want to know who's in charge of my alcohol, kid. You're far from home." He started cleaning the shelves while I finished with the pints.

"Not that far." A small smile tugged at my lips at the mansion of my home.

"Take the rest." Terry told me while grabbing three out of total five beers.

I silently handled the rest and followed him to one of the booths.

"Where's Daisy by the way? I haven't seen her for the last hour." I said while we were walking.

"I let her go. I started fearing she'd get a heart attack tonight. Poor stupid kid."

I chuckled while he continued.

"I'm still hoping you'd change your mind and would fill in for her permanently."

"Huh. You ol' fox! Nuh, thanks. But hey, I'll leave you my number in case you'll face another catastrophe this evening was turning into before my gleeful appearance." I slightly bumped my shoulder into his.

He chuckled just as we reached Swill's table.

"Boys!" Terry called rather loudly.

The noisy chatter at the table died as five young men looked at the bar owner.

"Terry! You finally came out from behind the bar!" One of them said.

"Oh, look at the bird!" The one near him tried to whisper but he was pretty intoxicated so the whisper turned into a rather loud sentence. I recognized the guy as the one who almost spilled his drink on me at the start of the night.

"Tequila girl!" Swill, of course.

There were two more men: one was skinny with a brooding face while the other had the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen and the face I've definitely seen at least once – on the photo on the driver's license in the wallet in the back pocket of my jeans.

And by the look he was giving me he too recognized my guts.

"Quiet, boys! This is the heroine of the night, this place would have been such a mess otherwise!" Terry put the pints on the table, I followed his example. "Calina, boys."

"So that's your name!" Swill was giving me a goofy grin and the boys laughed simultaneously.

"You already know Swill, kid. That's Ned, Ick, Bovver over there and this is the infamous Pete Dunham." Terry clapped young blond on the shoulder.

"Oh, what an introduction, Terry!" Pete finally said, his Cockney accent thick to my ears. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to sell me."

"What's the point?" I chimed in. "The reputation proceeds."

There were whistles from Ned, Ick and Swill, Bovver kept his solemn face.

"What kind of a reputation is that?" He asked, showing a small smile, a note of curiousness written in it.

I half-smiled and took empty glasses. Not giving an answer, I cocked my head a little to the side, silently showing Pete to follow me. Giving the other boys a smile I told Terry I'd check on the bar and left. On my way I heard Pete excuse himself and by the time I was standing behind the counter, he was taking a seat on the other side.

"What was that all about?" He asked, I must admit I rather liked the undertones of his voice.

"You did recognize me back there, didn't you?" That was more of a statement really than a question.

He was silent, trying to read me. I got where he was coming from: he brings a beaten up girl into the hospital and a day later she stalks him in a place where he usually hangs out with friends. Creepy much.

"Listen. I just came to give you this." I pulled the wallet from the pocket and lightly tossed it in front of him. "And thank you. The nurse told me you brought me in. Thanks. I wouldn't think it's a common occurrence nowadays to land a hand to someone you've never seen before."

"You're welcome." Pete finally said but his eyes still read suspicion. "That doesn't exactly explain how you're here…and behind the bar."

"This is a funny story actually."

I pulled a bottle of beer and a glass shot for tequila. "That's on a house."

And I told him how my friend who's got a friend who's got other chain of friends hacked the name and gave me the address, how the neighbor told me that he usually hang out at the Abbey when I was waiting near the door of his apartment and how Terry promised to get me to him if I helped with the bar for the night. He laughed about Terry's little trick and told me…pretty much nothing: only that he was walking the night streets and heard some punks fighting in the alley, went in and saw me beaten up and on the ground. Then he took me to the hospital and left fast not wanting to answer any of the police' questions.

"I know what you mean. I'm not a fan of the force either so I thought it would be better not to report. I mean…I don't really remember anything anyway."

Later I would realize that our first conversation was a pool of half-truths. That we withheld the most important pieces of what we could of told each other. But then I knew only that he was cockney, he towered over me even if I was on sky-high heels and he got me to the hospital in a very critical moment. Plus it helped that he was…very pleasant on the eye and his whole demeanor was sliced with some kind of danger and rebellion.

I adjusted the scarf as I started wiping the counter with Pete's gaze still upon me.

"It's rather hot here." He noticed and I arched an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing a scarf?"

"Hmm…" I took a second. "Well. That guy from the alley…he kinda did some damage to the pipes. I just don't want people asking questions if you know what I mean."

He nodded. Didn't say anything but nodded. Soon enough we heard one of his boys, I presumed Ned, calling out, saying they were calling it a night.

Something was tugging at the pit of my stomach. The sensation I didn't get so often. If he would leave and I would leave, the chances were that in such a big city we would never meet again. And I was sure of one thing – I did want to see Pete Dunham again. Later I would question my sanity and ask myself over and over if I should have just kept my big mouth shut that minute but…

"Hey!"

He turned too fast and looked at me too eagerly, question in his eyes.

"Hm…when I was going through your stuff…in search for ID, of course…"

"Of course." He chuckled.

"Anyway, I saw football tickets…"

His grin grew even more and that made me smile too. He had a very infectious grin.

"Never been to a live game before…"

That sealed the deal.


End file.
